The Diary of Hermione Granger
by SoccerGiirlie1216
Summary: Hermione recieves a diary for her birthday in her 7th year of Hogwarts. She's Head Girl now and Harry is Head Boy. What REALLY goes on in Hermione's head? Find Out through her diary! HHr


Second story and I never even finished my first though. Whoops. But anyways I would like to thank HermioneCrookshanks919 for this FABULOUS idea although her story is much, much better. But hey I can try to live up to it right? Yeah.

Ok. Here goes.

**The Diary of Hermione Granger**

**September 17**

So, today is my birthday and let me say right here and now that it was a very nice, fairly uneventful birthday. I turned 17 today and am now in my 7th year at Hogwarts. But anyways, I awoke somewhat excited and happy.

I hopped out of bed and walked over to my closet. I selected a white blouse with tight sleeves reaching to my elbow. To match, I grabbed a pair of jeans and added a black choker around my neck. On my feet were some comfortable shoes that I wear everyday actually.

But moving along, I headed down the stairs at a normal pace. You see, at the beginning of this semester (or in other words the beginning of the school year) I was chosen as Head Girl of Gryffindor House. It was a bit obvious I would be chosen…not to brag or anything but come on. I _am _Hermione Granger.

As for Head Boy, Harry was chosen for that. That was a little obvious as well. After all, he is _the _Harry Potter.

As Heads, we share our own private common room. Off to the left is my dorm, and off to the right is Harry's. Normally, I have my privacy in my dorm but sometimes Harry comes in. Once, he even came in without even knocking. Of course, being my sensible self, I screamed and yelled at him and lectured him about the rudeness of barging in on a girl when she could be dressing.

I reached our common room and proceeded to the normal common room. Once there, I noticed it was rather crowded. Many people said Harry Birthday to me and I just smiled and said thank you.

I reached a table by a window and sat down. Starring out it, I watched the rain fall lightly and hit the window with a pitter-patter sound. I had only been sitting there for, oh, say, a couple minutes before I heard a loud, "Hermione!"

I looked to my left and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny hurrying over to me with huge smiles on their faces. Ron and Harry seated themselves across from me while Ginny took the free seat beside me.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Ginny said loudly. "Now that you're old I can't be seen with you as much."

I slapped her on the arm but smiled.

"You prat," I grinned. "Shut up and give me my gift."

"Alright," Ginny smirked. "But you're opening mine last."

"Whatever," I muttered, snatching my present from her small hands. It was big and bulky and I shook it but couldn't hear anything. It felt like a book though. Or maybe…oh, I don't know…or at the time I didn't. Now I do. Whatever.

So, Ron and Harry set their presents on the table and I slowly reached for Ron's first. I carefully opened it to find a small white box. Lifting the lid, it revealed a ring. It had a purple gem that sparkled beautifully.

"Ron, what…" I starred, puzzled, at it.

"It's a special ring," Ron smiled. "It sees into the future. Mind you, it only sees into the future to the next week. But hey, it could still come in handy."

"Thank you Ron," I smiled. "How thoughtful."

Not to sound like a prat…but at the time I didn't exactly believe him. It was a fashionable ring but come on…a ring that sees into the _future? _Right.

Moving on, I opened Harry's present next. He gave me a miniature replica of Hogwarts. It was so amazing! When you pressed a little button to the side the lights in the windows lit up and it played a little theme song while owls circled it. It was gorgeous.

"Harry, I love it!" I grinned happily, humming along with the song. "Thank you so much!"

Ron snorted quietly and glanced out the window when I gave him a cold look. Harry beamed and replied, "No problem Hermione. I knew you'd like it."

Ginny ended up getting me a book on all different spells. At first, when I saw the title at the top, "SPELLS" in huge gold letters, I smiled. But looked down the cover my smile faded. At the bottom it said, "On Getting That One Special Boy Who Just Doesn't Seem Interested."

I glared at Ginny, who was apparently sniggering.

"I'm sorry Hermione but it seemed so perfect!" she burst out laughing and Harry and Ron (who luckily hadn't yet seen the title) starred, confused, at each other and tried to see the book. I swatted at their hands and gave Ginny a final glare.

"We'll discuss this later when _those _two"--I gave Harry and Ron a skeptical and very evil look--- "aren't trying to see the title of this very crude and pointless book!"

I stood swiftly and left the common room. Behind me I heard Harry complaining and Ginny trying to calm him down while chuckling to herself a bit too obnoxiously. Really. When will that girl learn?

After throwing the book on my bed, I began to open my other presents I had received.

Hagrid had carved me a wooden harp. It was really quite lovely and I promised myself I would learn how to play the harp.

Mrs. Weasly sent me a pretty sweater. It was maroon colored with a big white H in the middle of it. Harry probably could have worn it because (not to insult Mrs. Weasly or sound cruel to her, bless her heart and all but…) it was built for someone with _no figure. _Cough Cough. Apparently, I don't exactly have a great figure.

Mr. Weasly got me a collection of different puzzles. It was a thoughtful gesture but I never have any time or patience for such things. But I will still be sure to send him a thank you card.

Lavender and Parvati got me (what else?)…jewelry and perfume. Lavender got the jewelry, which was a silver necklace that looked rather cheap, and Parvati got the perfume which was called, "Bewitchingly Beautiful!" and smelled horrible.

Luna was kind enough to get me some chocolate frogs. It's the thought that counts after all, right?

Fred and George mailed a circular, tall container with the words, "Open Me, Open Me" going all the way around it. I didn't dare open it and decided to save it for the next time Harry or Ron is being a complete idiot. Or just when I'm in a particularly evil mood.

Last but not least, my parents gave me this diary. It's simply beautiful. It has a soft pink cover with the words, "Hermione's Diary" sketched on the front. And on the inside it has the date and who it's from. I added also just _had _to add:

_If your name is either Harry Potter or Ron Weasly…STAY OUT. Or so help me I will hex you straight off this earth. Oh…and if you do manage to find this and read anything from it I _will _find out! Have a nice day._

_---Hermione_

Yes. That should keep them out. But just in case, I have the perfect hiding spot for this. Plus, when would they ever come into my room? Unless they value their lives, the farthest they go is the second step up the stairway to my bedroom. Or at least when I'm not in there.

Anyways, it is the Head's duty to go around and make sure everything is…in order around the school. I swear, no one, I mean _no one _will ever go and snog again in the third corridor broom closet while _I'm _on patrol! Honestly, _what _were those 5th years thinking? They could have been studying but _no _they had to go and make out in a broom closet! Of all the

No. I won't even continue because it's getting late and I have to go patrol with Harry. I will be back later.

**September 17--After Patrolling**

I must say…patrolling was very…how should I put this…_interesting. _Seriously, I don't know what to say. Harry overreacted a bit and

Oh let me just tell you what happened.

So, we were patrolling the very top corridor and I heard a muffled giggle coming from…guess what?…a _broom closet. _Saying that I was angry is an understatement. Saying I was absolutely, positively, no doubt furious is right on.

So I rushed over to that broom closet and threw open the door only to find Pansy Parkinson and another Slytherin boy practically shagging right there in the closet. I screamed at them to GET OUT and Pansy had to straighten up her shirt before hurrying out of the small closet.

A mop fell on the boy's head and he looked a bit dazed before scurrying out after Pansy.

"I'll have you know I'm reporting you both!" I shouted after them. Then I slammed the door and continued after a laughing Harry.

"Holy Merlin, Malfoy's sure going to be pleased about this," he snickered evilly. I glared at him.

"Harry! Using this just to get under Malfoy's skin is completely low! I mean, sure, he's a huge git and all but still. He doesn't need to know about this."

"Oh yes he does!"

"Harry!"

Harry sighed and folded his arms. "Fine, fine. You win. But I'm not promising that if Malfoy says or does anything to really tick me off I'm not going to be able to keep my mouth shut."

I shook my head slowly, closed my eyes and sighed. "Alright Harry, but I'm trusting you not to just say it on purpose to piss him off."

"Whatever."

We kept on walking and reached the astronomy tower. It was close to dark now and the stars were just coming out and twinkling brightly. I stared at them with a dazed look on my face.

"Beautiful…" I mumbled, not knowing Harry had heard me.

"Yeah," he answered and I glanced over to find him starring at me. He quickly looked away though, his cheeks growing a faded red and my eyes widened.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Never mind," he said quickly and suddenly smiled. "Hey, come on!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the biggest telescope in the tower. I couldn't help get all tingly when he had taken my hand. What? Wait, woah! Woah! Tingly? Me? No way. I did _not _get at all tingly when Harry grabbed my hand. Not in the least bit.

So, he led me over to the telescope and instructed me to look through it. I gave him a confused look but he just kept smiling and told me to look through it. I obliged and brought my face down so my eye was starring straight through.

I gasped.

Aside from the twinkling stars, I saw a beautiful comet flying by slowly. It was amazing.

"Harry!" I said softly. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he leaned down to look through it too. I blushed and turned away.

"What?" Harry said, noticing I had turned my head. When I felt my cheeks go back to their normal temperature I faced him again with a smile.

"Oh, nothing," I said. "Er, I was just thinking that we should probably get back to patrolling before it gets too late."

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry said, not looking too happy. I raised an eyebrow, thinking he was acting strange today. So, we finished patrolling and I rushed up here to write this.

But now I have to go cause I'm am exhausted. Good night.


End file.
